Cosas de una noche
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Yo no soy de esas, las cosas de una noche no me van, soy sensata, suelo pensar antes de actuar. Claro... antes de que Ino se encargue de intoxicarme con alcohol y despierte desnuda y con jaqueca luego de una noche con un completo desconocido. *Lemon*


**Siguiendo con esta repentina aparición les pongo otra cosa, un sasusaku... que novedad jejeje, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Summary: **Yo no soy de esas, las cosas de una noche no me van, soy sensata, suelo pensar antes de actuar. Claro... antes de que Ino se encargue de intoxicarme con alcohol y despierte desnuda y con jaqueca luego de una noche con un completo desconocido. Claro que... tal vez valió la pena.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, AU, algo de Ooc en algunos personajes

**Aclaraciones:**Otra de mis adaptaciones, esta historia pertenece al primer capítulo de una novela que escribo y publico titulada "Círculo vicioso" la cual cuenta con más de diez capítulos y aún se encuentra en proceso. Lo que hice fue adaptar el primer cap origninal a un one-shot. Obra registrada en Safe Creative, no copien ¬¬ enserio, ni una frase, nada... todo es mío y no admito el plagio. Sólo yo publico mis historias...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a kishimoto, por más que lo intente jamás serán míos.

* * *

Cosas de una noche

by

Mizu no Hikari

*SasuxSaku*

—No todos los días se cumple veintiún años Sakura –repitió Ino por sexta vez en los últimos diez minutos. Le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida y siseó de placer una vez que el líquido atravesó su garganta. Me sorprendía que su voz se alzara sobre la ensordecedora música que sonaba en el night club donde nos encontrábamos.

Era mi cumpleaños y allí estaba yo en esa discoteca con la más apática de mis expresiones viendo a mi mejor amiga ingerir cantidades industriales de Champán mientras parloteaba sobre lo horriblemente aburrida y miserable que era mi vida. La observé con el ceño fruncido notando que era la novena copa que bebía y que ahora tenía como misión quitarle las llaves del coche a la salida y conducir por ella.

—Deberías dejar de beber por esta noche.

—No te preocupes, no estoy ebria –me aseguro alargando las palabras, pretendiendo confirmarlo haciendo equilibrio en su pierna derecha fallando estrepitosamente —. Bueno, tal vez un poco…

Puse los ojos en blanco y me apoye en la barra observando con aburrimiento a las personas que bailaban y se acomodaban en ronda, eras las 2 a.m. y muchos ya se encontraban al borde de la inconsciencia a esas alturas. Varias parejitas se besaban con desenfreno, sin pudor alguno y el ambiente cargado de tabaco comenzaba a marearme.

—Vamos a casa –le pedí incorporándome para marcharme pero ella ordenó otra copa y la bebió en cuanto la tuvo entre sus dedos.

—No seas aguafiestas ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

—Mi cumpleaños acabo hace dos horas –le recordé mirando el reloj de puño que usaba. Ino resopló y plantó los pies fuertemente en el piso de cerámico dándome a entender que no pensaba irse aún.

—Aburrida… deberías vivir un poco más, lo único que haces es estudiar, estudiar ah y estudiar. No sería raro que tu cerebro estalle un día de estos.

—La universidad tiene sus exigencias y estudiar medicina no es tarea fácil.

—Periodismo tampoco es un juego de niños pero eso no ha hecho que me convirtiera en una antisocial.

— ¡No soy antisocial! —me defendí arrebatándole la copa antes de que la bebiera. Entornó los ojos para luego reír maliciosamente, esa sonrisa no podía traer nada bueno.

—Sakura… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a un hombre?

Balbuceé intentando pasar el momento, no quería contestar pues la respuesta era bastante humillante, ella rió con ganas y siguió en su plan de fastidiarme esa noche todavía más.

— ¿Desde la secundaria, cierto? ¿Acaso el último fue Lee, el chico de la ropa horrorosa, jugando a la botella antes de la graduación?

Vale, puede que sea cierto, que si me haya convertido en una antisocial pero la forma en que ella lo decía hacía que eso sonara como algo muy malo. Así era Ino, nunca entendí el por qué siempre fuimos mejores amigas cuando ella disfrutaba resaltando lo patética que yo podía llegar a ser. Somos muy diferentes, ella siempre tan popular, no importaba, resaltando adonde fuera que estuviéramos, y es que su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo voluptuoso y su explosiva personalidad no eran cualidades fáciles de ignorar a diferencia de mi persona que no tenía nada interesante que ofrecer, mi cabello exóticamente rosa, casi siempre se mantenía suelto, cayendo sobre mis hombros, mis ojos verdes sin brillo y mi cuerpo esbelto carecía de los curvilíneos encantos con los que estaba dotada mi amiga. En todo aspecto éramos opuestas, ella era despreocupada, ególatra, temeraria y un amante de las fiestas aunque prefería autoproclamarse como "un espíritu libre" mientras yo era la que nunca actuaba antes de pensar, la que no se permitía errores ni los placeres de una vida libertina ¿Por qué éramos amigas? Ino lo había respondido de una forma bastante breve pero convincente.

Equilibrio.

Desde muy pequeñas tuve que sostenerme de su autoestima para no decaer y pese que con el tiempo pude volverme más independiendo e incluso atravesamos una etapa de alejamiento, siempre terminaba con ella. Pues para ese entonces compartíamos un piso cercano al campus de la universidad de Konoha.

Mi círculo de amistades no era muy grande que digamos por lo que no me sorprendió para nada el hecho de que sólo Ino me haya felicitado por la gran desdicha de envejecer un año más. En la mañana me había despertado cantando infantilmente "las mañanitas" y todavía dormida me condujo hasta la cocina para colocar frente a mí un desayuno de cumpleaños: uno homelet amorfo que sabía peor de lo que se veía.

Era viernes por lo que tenía que asistir a mis clases de anatomía. Luego de un largo día de estudio llegué a casa encontrándome en la puerta un paquete proveniente de mi madre, leí la tarjeta y lo deje sin abrir sobre la mesa. Me sentía realmente cansada y lo único que deseaba era desplomarme en el sofá con medio kilo de helado para ver por décima vez los episodios de "Dr. House" pero olvidé que a mí compañera le encantaba frustrar todos mis planes y en cuanto tomé asiento se paró interponiéndose entre mi y la pantalla, cruzándose de brazos con una mueca de enfado.

— ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté inocentemente, lo único que hizo fue apagar la televisión y despojarme de mi tan querido helado.

— ¿Qué haces? –volví a preguntar intentando recuperar el pote inútilmente.

—Maldición, deja de comportarte como una vieja solterona. Hoy vamos a salir.

—No estoy de humor –fue mi simple réplica, ella me miró retándome con la mirada y me jaló hasta su habitación.

—Vamos a salir –repitió una vez que la puerta de su alcoba estuvo cerrada con llave asegurando que no huyera. No le interesó mi mueca de horror y se acercó con una sonrisa torcida aproximando el rímel peligrosamente a mi rostro.

—Déjame –le pedí, mas me hizo caso omiso y rebuscó en su guardarropa "algo decente que pudiera usar" –. Por Dios Sakura –me dijo usando un tono irritante, de inmediato arrugué la nariz, sabía lo que venía—, es tu cumpleaños y estas aquí usando unos jeans a los que deberíamos prenderle fuego.

—Sólo devuélveme el maldito helado –mascullé claramente enojada— No pienso ir.

***

No sé cómo es que siempre lo logra pero allí estaba yo, tres horas después junto a ella en el más caro night club de la ciudad vistiendo un ostentoso vestido de strapless , discutiendo en medio de la pista de baile lo carenciada que había sido mi vida amorosa.

—Tendrías que estar besándote con un hombre ahora mismo –gruñó pasando el cristal de la copa por sus labios.

—Me sorprende que tú no lo estés –musité lo suficientemente bajo para que no me oyera.

— ¿Es que piensas morirte virgen, mujer? –cuestionó haciendo exagerados ademanes, sentí mis mejillas arder y vi por el rabillo del ojo como las personas de la cercanía se volteaban a ver con risitas divertidas.

— ¿Por qué no lo gritas más fuerte? –Ironicé encaminándome a la salid.

—Venga, Sakura. No te enfades –pidió con un fingido mohín de niña buena, suspiré casinamente y me dejé arrastrar entre el ajetreo. La música sonaba cada vez más fuerte en mis oídos y el sueño se hacía presente ¿Cuánto más faltaba para que aquello acabara?

—Mierda –mascullé luego del quinto pisotón que recibí al estar deambulando sin rumbo por la pista, injuriaba por lo bajo usando palabras que no sabía que conocía, finalmente nos paramos cerca de la barra de tragos (una vez más) y vi como mi compañera pedía esta vez un tequila, no me sorprendería en absoluto que acabara en urgencias por un coma etílico ¿Cómo podía beber en esas cantidades descomunales y seguir en pie?

—Pruébalo, te relaja –me sugirió alcanzándome un vaso de vidrio, lo tomé pero no hice ni el intento de beberlo, pasaron cinco minutos en los que dejé que su voz se confundiera con la música y miré distraídamente a mí alrededor.

—Mira a ese chico de por allí –me dijo apuntando a alguien con el dedo índice sin intención alguna de disimular— No te ha quitado la vista de encima, ve por él.

— ¿Estás loca?

—Pero si no está nada mal –me dijo con una sonrisa libidinosa— apuesto que la pasarían bien juntos… —entornó los ojos ante mi mirada inquisidora y se encogió de hombros— , por favor ¿Sabes que tu humor cambiaria si tuvieras de vez en cuando algo de "acción"? —se burló remarcando la última palabra con unas comillas que simuló con los dedos.

Si las miradas mataran apuesto que el día siguiente hubiera estado en el funeral de Ino, chasqueé la lengua e intenté ignorarla como momentos atrás pero su aguda voz esta vez no se disipaba con nada.

—Ya enserio, Sakura. Tienes veintiún años y nunca haz…

—Ino… —amenacé entre dientes, pero eso no la detuvo. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos y ya hacía bastante había pasado la etapa de estar "chispada" sabía lo que venía ahora y no me gustaba para nada, si había algo que odiara más que verla hablando indiscreciones en medio de una borrachera era que me mencionara en esas indiscreciones.

—No entiendo realmente como sobrevives, pero no te preocupes. Te ayudaré en esto, no puedo dejar que pases a la edad adulta sin ser adulta.

—No gracias, preferiría que no me ayudaras.

—Ósea que quieres quedarte para vestir santos.

—No dije eso.

—Seguramente morirás sola, amargada, vieja y rodeada de gatos ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —cuestionó con un tono dramático.

—No, pero…

—Entonces déjame ayudarte. Esta noche amiga, te conseguiremos un hombre –tragué saliva al momento en que me pasó el brazo por los hombros elevando su copa en señal de brindis— Será una noche para recordar.

—Es mala idea –susurré tan bajo que obviamente no había sido oída, vi como Ino hacía una meticulosa búsqueda con la vista escaneando a todos los hombres presentes. Actuando a su albedrío probé de una vez la dichosa bebida y sentí como me quemaba la garganta y a la vez causaba una sensación placentera. ¿A quién engañaba? Mi vida era un asco y comenzaba a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de morir vieja y sola.

Ino me tendió otra copa y la acabé de un solo trago y al instante mi cabeza sufrió los efectos. Opté por seguirle el juego ¿Qué tan mal podía acabar todo? No iba a permitir que nada sucediera, sólo sería algo de emoción a mi aburrida existencia.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que podía llegar a cambiar de idea, no estaba segura de lo que me impulsaba a hacer aquello, quizás inconscientemente siempre lo había deseado y aquel estímulo que me aplicó mi amiga bastó para convencerme, no lo sé… tal vez era el destino o la mala suerte.

De pronto el ambiente se había vuelto más pesado y las imágenes se volvían confusas. Si de algo estoy segura es que el alcohol y yo no combinamos pues luego de otras dos copas más sentía una horrible sensación en el estómago, mi visión era todavía más borrosa y el hecho de que fuera una persona tan patosa no ayudaba en nada al escaso equilibrio que mantenía.

—Ino, no me siento bien.

—Vamos Sakura, actúa casual y tropieza con el tipo de playera azul –no me dio tiempo a negarme y me empujó haciendo que chocara con los que circulaban por allí.

— ¿Necesitas compañía, preciosa? —me susurró un hombre con aliento a ron, no contesté y me giré otra vez chocando con alguien, su bebida se derramó en mi vestido, me disculpé de forma automática pero el sujeto sonrió de medio lado.

—No importa, tú fuiste la afectada –se burló viendo la enorme mancha que quedó en mi ropa. Se trataba de un tipo alto, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones—. Vamos a un lugar apartado y te ayudo a limpiarte –su mirada me decía que lo que quería no era precisamente "ayudarme" pero no me encontraba con mis cinco sentidos en funcionamiento, me hizo un ademán de que lo siguiera mientras se dirigió a un par de hombres que lo acompañaban —. Los alcanzo luego.

—Eh Kiba. ¿No compartes la presa? –cuestionó uno con una sonrisa socarrona mirándome de forma penetrante, me cohibí al instante y retrocedí un par de pasos dispuesta a marcharme por donde había llegado.

—No te asustes, linda –me animó el mismo hombre, pues era tarde, ya estaba asustada. Ino había desaparecido de mi campo de visión, bah… en realidad casi no veía así que era difícil adivinar donde estaba mi amiga, no sabía la manera de huir de esos sujetos y seguramente el miedo se reflejo en mi rostro pues rieron al unísono al contemplar mi mueca, no recuerdo cómo pero al momento en que los tres se acercaron peligrosamente a mí un par de manos se cerraron en mis brazos jalándome hacía atrás, cerré los ojos fuertemente y me sentí arrastrar varios metros, cuando me detuve y abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que me había alejado bastante. Alguien me llevó hasta allí y sin perder el temor del que era presa me volví lentamente para encontrarme con otro hombre.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con voz cadenciosa volteando su mirada para aparentar desinterés.

—Si –respondí luego de unos segundos—. Gracias.

Lo observé con los ojos muy abiertos, tenía un porte excelso y viril, debía de tener mi edad o tal vez un par de años más, su cuerpo se notaba trabajado y vestía una camisa negra con los primeros botones desprendidos de forma sensual, su cabello negro tenía unos llamativos destellos azulados que le daban un aspecto juvenil. Aproveché los escasos minutos de silencio para mirar con escrutinio sus finos rasgos, su piel blanca hacía que sus ojos azabaches resaltaran aún más bajo las luces de la discoteca.

—Debo irme –le dije casi sin aliento pero al instante tomó mi brazo para detenerme.

—Eres presa fácil, no saldrás con vida si te vas sola.

No me gustó la frase "presa fácil" pero sabía que tenía razón, no sabía qué hacer en situaciones como esa a diferencia de mi compañera de piso. Me dejé guiar hasta la salida mirando para todas las direcciones ¿Dónde estaba Ino? Sinceramente no pensaba en ello en ese instante, ambos salimos del ruidoso night club y llegamos hasta la acera donde me miró fijamente.

Eso que sentía debía ser efectos del alcohol, juré nunca más volver a beber en lo que me quedara de vida e injurie internamente por haberme comportado de manera tan estúpida. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, probablemente fueron sólo segundos pero tuve la sensación de que el mundo se congelaba mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban de carmín al notar como sus ojos estudiaban mi rostro, temía comenzar a hiperventilar así que decidí hablar pero él se me adelantó.

— ¿Dónde vives? –Lo miré con desconcierto pero de todos modos le di la dirección—.Te llevare –me dijo encaminándose hasta el estacionamiento, no tardamos en llegar junto a un resplandeciente deportivo BMW plateado, abrió la puerta del copiloto y con un gesto me indicó que entrara, lo miré con duda ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? ¿Subiría al auto de un desconocido? Bueno, creo que ya mencioné que no me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos. Me senté admirando el interior del vehículo con la cabeza todavía dando vueltas. El trayecto duró diez minutos y fue totalmente silencio aunque aprovechaba de vez en cuando para mirarlo con disimulo y es que era imposible negar a mis ojos aquella vista tan buena.

Cuando llegamos me acompañó hasta la puerta del departamento a pesar de que estaba en el cuarto piso y el ascensor no funcionaba. Entré encendiendo la luz y le miré desde la puerta sin decidirme por las palabras que debía utilizar.

—Muchas gracias –musité sintiendo un sabor terriblemente amargo en la boca—. Eres muy amable.

—La próxima vez… no bebas –me aconsejó acercándose hasta que su aliento golpeó sobre mi rostro entonces me paralicé cuando sus labios rozaron fugazmente los míos para después sonreír con arrogancia. Ese insignificante contacto hizo que todo mi cuerpo se abrasara despertando sensaciones que el tequila no había conseguido, no sé por qué pero lo atraje por la camisa e hice que nuestros labios se fusionaran con más profundidad, no tardó en rodear mi cintura y atraje más su rostro empujándolo suavemente por la nuca, deleitándome con la seda de sus cabellos entre mis dedos. Me sentía desfallecer, mis piernas me flaqueaban y seguramente hubiera caído de no ser porque él me sostenía, aquello parecía de ensueño.

Movía sus labios con maestría explorando con privilegios mi boca como nunca nadie lo había hecho, me hizo retroceder unos pasos y cerró la puerta en sus espaldas entrando conmigo al departamento.

Nunca había experimentado algo similar, su beso comenzó siendo lento para luego tornarse exigente reclamando más de mí, me hizo gemir por las fogosas caricias sobre la tela del vestido y me sorprendí por aquella reacción, pero al instante me deje llevar al sentir sus manos acariciando mi espalda mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban haciéndome delirar de placer, arqueé mi cuerpo en el afán de tenerlo más cerca ¿Acaso estaba soñado? Ni en mis sueños había sentido eso, la sangre corría con más rapidez y la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente.

Rompió el beso en busca de aire y sin perder el tiempo bajó por mi cuello dejando un camino húmedo en mi piel. Disfrutaba, lo disfrutaba mucho y no deseaba que cesara aun a sabiendas de donde llegaría eso si no lo detenía pronto, pero era muy difícil pedirle que se detuviera cuando se sentía tan bien todo aquello que hacía.

— ¿Qué haces? –pregunté con la voz entrecortada al sentir como bajaba el cierre del vestido con delicadeza.

—Esta noche querías un hombre ¿Cierto?

Me tensé al oírlo pero no dije nada correspondiendo nuevamente al beso, cuando el aire reclamó protagonismo se separó de mis labios para seguir una vez más por mi cuello, besando, lamiendo y succionando cada parte de mi piel dejando evidencia de su andar, deje escapar un suave gemido y me di cuenta de lo certera que eran las palabras de Ino, realmente estaba carenciada, de otro modo no estaría haciendo esto con un completo extraño.

Una vocecita en mi mente me exigía que me detenga pero por primera vez en mi vida no la oí y continúe disfrutando de las placenteras caricias que me proporcionaba. Su aroma viril llenó mis pulmones despertando la lujuria haciendo que mi piel se erizara y el corazón martillara con fuerza, contuve la respiración al percibir como el corto vestido resbalaba por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Me observó con cierta fascinación curvando sus labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras arqueaba una ceja de forma sugerente.

Me ruboricé, era la primera vez que un hombre me miraba en ese estado, pero el impulso de cubrirme fue apaciguado por su mano que viajó delicadamente por mi espalda haciendo círculos.

—Tranquila –me susurró al oído antes de morder de forma provocadora el lóbulo de mi oreja, gemí audiblemente y ladeé la cabeza permitiéndole enterrarse en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro hasta que lo sentí arder por la succión.

Imperceptiblemente desabrochó el sujetador deslizándolo por mis brazos y adivinando mis movimientos me tomó de ambas manos para evitar que me cubriera; abochornada hice el intento de zafarme pero dejé de resistirme cuando su lengua pasó por la aureola mi seno haciendo que mis gimoteos se vuelvan incontenibles, de a poco me libero para masajear con extrema sutileza mi seno derecho encargándose del otro con la boca. Me condujo hasta el sillón y me tumbó suavemente. Acercó su rostro y lo besé con vehemencia acariciando su duro abdomen por debajo de la camisa. Se quito con mi ayuda la ropa que en esos momentos nos estorbaban y volvió a besarme bajando fortuitamente su mano por mi vientre hasta desplazarse por debajo de mis braguitas. Me encorvé al sentir la intromisión de su dedo y acalló mi alarido capturando mis labios.

Luego de la placentera tortura de sus lentas caricias se posicionó sobre mí repartiendo su peso en ambos brazos y pude sentir su excitación en todo su esplendor, sus ojos se veían más negros en la penumbra nublados por el deseo. Oh si, esa sería sin dudas una noche para recordar.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre –le dije justo en la primer estocada que me hizo clavar mis uñas en su espalda—. Yo soy Sakura –esa era la presentación más extraña de mi vida, él no contestó y cuando notó que me relajaba aumentó las envestidas hasta convertirlas en un vaivén desenfrenado que me hizo alucinar, casi podía tocar el cielo con las manos. Finalmente acabamos y cada fibra de mi piel experimentó una explosión de placer cuando al fin su calidez se esparció en mi interior. Sentí el roce del edredón, que siempre permanecía en el sofá, cubriendo mi desnudez y sonreí.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —pregunté bastante agotada. Algo que decía que no sería así, que probablemente eso sería sólo cosas de una noche; después de todo era habitual que eso pasara en los tiempos que corrían. Él me sonrió como respuesta y besó mis labios.

No sé si eran los efectos del alcohol, el cansancio o una mezcla de ambos pero cerré los ojos dejando que el sueño ganara la batalla no sin antes oír su melodiosa voz sobre mi oído

—Por cierto, mi nombre es…

***

La repentina luz matutina golpeando en mi rostro me hizo despertar con una inusual jaqueca, me quejé sujetando mi cabeza por la punzada de dolor, no recordaba nada, mis labios estaban secos y tarde en reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba... La sala de mi apartamento, miré el vestido tendido en el suelo y algunas imágenes pasaron como flashes en mi cabeza ¿Qué día era? Dirigí mi vista rápidamente al calendario de la pared, era sábado justo el día después de mi cumpleaños, claro… mi cumpleaños.

Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron como flashes, se abrigué en el sofá verificando que me encontraba totalmente sola. No entendía como había guardado la leve esperanza de que él permaneciera conmigo hasta el amanecer.

—Cosas de una noche —me repetí suspirando audiblemente—, sólo cosas de una noche.

Lo probable era que jamás lo volvería a ver y me entristeció pensar en eso. Me puse de pie con el propósito de ir hasta mi habitación cuando divisé algo en la mesa de la sala. Una nota, una diminuta nota con un número apuntado.

_**S**Llámame… Sasuke. _

Dejé escapar una carcajada. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, eso no sería sólo cosa de una noche.

_

* * *

_

**Dejen reviews, que eso me anima mucho eh!!! Quiero saber qué les pareció esto, no exijo mucho, sólo una breve opinión, no sean malvados!! **

**Si la historia les interesó pueden leerla en su versión original (con Dayan y Adam en lugar de Sasu y Saku xD, ademas de otros tantos personajes loquitos y situaciones extrañas). Les dejo el summary por si acaso, yo sé que a ustedes les gustará leerme *ojos de cachorro***

Resumen: Tengo una vida tranquila, tanto que hasta es aburrida, siempre evite el libertinaje, siempre fui sensata hasta ese momento, hasta que me dejé llevar por un impulso absurdo y desperté con jaqueca, desnuda y con los recuerdos borrados por el alcohol. Ok... creo que es buen momento para desesperarme ¿O no?

**Pueden leerla aquí:**

http : // www . fanfic . es /viewstory . php?sid=13225 (unan espacios)

**Bueno, eso es todo, si llegaron hasta aquí y se tomaron ese tiempo, tomense unos segundos más y tecleen algo ¬¬**

**Besos!!!**


End file.
